Breathe Me
by xx23BlackNailPolish23xx
Summary: Ok ignore the title. John is a 17 year old piano prodigy who just wants more out of life. Dave is a college student forced to live in the human world by his older brother. When they meet, shit happens and a war breaks out between the humans from Dave's world and the trolls. And they have to fix it and luddy da. just be nice and read it. sucky summery
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Fist Homestuck fanfic. Lets do this thing. This was inspired by the song Kiss Me and it's the one by The Fray. Don't know why it inspired me but it did. Not quite sure how long I plan to make it but I hope you enjoy **

The soft sound of piano filled the room as John's fingers lightly pressed down on the keys. His hands moved slow, each note filled with a kind of painful happiness. The song was low and comforting but one felt exposed while listening to it. Music filled with so much contradiction. An expression of how the artist felt.

The teen's black hair fell over his eyes, hiding the tears that threatened to fall. John broke down in performances. He always had. But the honesty made it that much better. Seeing was pointless so John just closed his eyes, letting himself melt. It was his signature piece. One he had written as a 12 year old short boy growing up in a world moving too fast for him.

The song was a expression of all he felt at the time. It was silly but…that's when it realized it wasn't real. All the stories, the mysteries of life, didn't exist. Sure he _knew_ they weren't real…I mean who doesn't. But when you sit down and think about it, coming to terms with the fact that there isn't more out there…is hard. The world is how it is and no amount of books can make up for that. After that life became a chore. Waking up everyday…going to school…coming home…it became dull. It felt as if he was floating through life.

John had quickly become desperate to live and to feel again. He began to have mental breakdowns regularly, set off by anything and everything. Parents weren't home too often so it took a while for them to notice something was wrong. They blamed it on chemical imbalances and the internet, refusing to believe that there was truly a problem. This had aggravated John, causing him to turn his disappointment in life to anger and his parent. He would scream and yell and cry but he could never get through to them. He then felt the unbearable need to get out. To get away and never come back. But he couldn't.

So he shut down.

And has stayed dormant. Even after he became famous for his musical skill, he refused to open up for anyone. Just like a puppet, he went through life, forcing a smile and faking a laugh. Every once in a while he would let go, allowing himself to shed a dissatisfied tear while laying in bed. He would let the damn break as he stared into space, thinking over his short life. The memories of running around getting into trouble with friends and knowing someone always had your back. He remembered being wanted.

The song had ended.

John let his fingers hover slightly above the keys, enjoying the silence just before the crowed broke out into a applause. It was his favorite part. The shocked quiet that let the lingering sound bounce around the room, letting him know he left somewhat of an impression on these people.

Then the room exploded with the sound of people slapping their hands together. John stood and gave the traditional bow to the audience before gliding backstage. It wasn't long ago that John's talent was discovered. Once his family found out that they could make money from it, they shipped him off to New York to train with Rose Lalonde, a professional pianist incredibly popular at the time.

In all honesty she was a better parental figure than either of his parents ever were. But… she was also kind of nosy. Rose liked to analyze people and fix all their problems and what not. So it was only a matter of time before she learned of all John's fake-ness.

Luckily she knew better than to question it, figuring he would tell her his reasoning when he's ready.

Unfortunately for Rose, that day was not likely to come. At least not anytime soon.

Anyways, it wasn't long until they began to travel. John had many performances around the world and rarely went back to America. And when he did happen to go home, he spent the entire time holed up in his room, writing more and more music. After all that was his life. He never saw his parents after leaving at age 13. He was currently 17 so it had been four years. Still not long enough. John knew the feelings were mutual. As long as they got a portion of his paycheck (Rose's doing not his) they had no reason to complain.

"Nice job. Car's parked outside, gather your stuff and meet me there."

This was Rose's greeting and farewell as she walked pasted the blue eyed teen. It was clear she was in a hurry. Rose wasn't one to dilly dally but she was never rushed either. Today, though, was different. Probably a date.

Lucky for her, all John had was his body and clothes. Anything else seemed like a waste of time and energy.

Dave's room.

Well…it's messy to say the least. He had clothes thrown about as evidence of a bad morning. Project supplies covered every surface as clearly highlighting his procrastination gene. Also highlighting that gene was the open schoolbooks laying face down under the whole made from when they were chucked at the wall. Multiple mugs and classes filled with water inhabited all the open hard surface areas, ready for when the younger Strider happened to wake up in the middle of the night with a thirst that needed quenching.

Currently the blond was snoring as loud as possible, hugging a pillow tight to his chest with a leg curling around it, as if it might run away. Dave took pride in his "coolness" but at the moment, it was no where to be found.

Dave's world was different from John's. Like waaayyyy different. Pretty much, Dave had everything John wanted. Freedom, happiness, and trolls. Yep trolls. Well actually there was more than that. There were also faeries, werewolf's, vampires, warlocks, and so on. But trolls were more prominent seeing as how they were in the middle of signing a peace treaty with the humans.

But Dave hates trolls. Especially one named Gamzee. Idiot says motherfucking way too much.

"David Felix (**A/N: I don't know it just seemed natural**) Strider get your lazy ass out of bed and eat the meal your almighty bro has prepared for you!"

The door would have slammed open with these words had the floor junk not been buffering its path.

Dave had moved in with his brother, Dirk, after their parents died in battle. At first adjusting to life with his brother was a little…lets just say hard. They never really got along. Well more like Dirk constantly tormented his younger brother as a child. But after a while, Dave adjusted and life continued. Currently 19, the blonde had recently started at a college. Which he hates. In all honesty he planned follow in his parents footsteps and participate in the never ending battle of good and evil, but Dirk made him anyways claiming that "You must keep your options open! Plus when your living under my roof, with me, in the human world, you shall act like one." And so he found himself enduring yet another four years of education and getting up way earlier than healthy for a teenage boy of his size.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

And sure enough a minute turned into a half an hour and now he found himself running to catch the bus, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. Dirk refused to give him a ride in the name of responsibility.

This was a good morning. Most of the time, Dave will find himself rushing to get work done while blasting Lil Wayne and hopping around his room making sure to only step in safe areas. Then be late for class.

Today though, he was lucky enough to catch the bus on time therefore making it in his chair at the last minute.

"Strider. Glad to see you've chosen to grace us with your presence today."

Dave was currently taking musical history for whatever reason and it was boring as fuck. The teacher was a short, grumpy man of about 5'3 with distinct Asian features and an unrecognizable accent.

"I know you missed me."

Perfected it with a wink. He just shot me a look. Then continued on. The classes was mundane as usual. Nothing that interested me in the slightest. Until the end of class that is, when he announced our "field trip" per say.

"Next month, we will all be traveling to London to see a piano performance. The musician, John Egbert, is just younger than all of you and is a very gifted child. I trust all of you can come seeing as the trip and review are worth over 50% of your grade."

Though the assignment itself didn't catch my attention, the London part did. I can finally get out of Texas! I haven't left the city since I moved in with my brother 5 years ago! God dammit I'm lucky.

**Yeah…I thought I did ok with John…but I failed at Dave. I think I'll just write the rest with John…maybe. Well whatever. Also if there is something wrong with it let me know but justify it and tell me how to fix it please. Thank you for reading my sad excuse of a writing and excuse me as I stop slacking off my homework.**

**PS I don't own homestuck in case you didn't know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man…I love you people. And by you people I mean those who favorited, followed, reviewed. You are amazingly and I am so grateful to you people. So anyways raise your hand if you've ever heard the song Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine. Its amazing isn't it? Those of you who haven't heard it, I strongly suggest you open another tab and head on over to youtube. Anywho, on to the story.**

John sat, curled up in his bed, a clearly love copy of Jane Eyre resting in his hands. The teen had taken a strong liking to the book right after leaving his parents. The pages had become somewhat of a sanctuary.

"_No: but night will come again before long: and besides,- I am _

_unhappy,- very unhappy, for other things."_

"_What other things? Can you tell me some of them?"_

_How much I wished to reply fully to this question! How difficult _

_it was to frame any answer! Children can feel, but they cannot analyze_

_their feelings; and if the analysis is partially effected in thought, _

_they know not how to express the result of the process in words. _

The words flew in John's face. Putting words to what he could not. Though Jane's situation at the time was much different, the feelings were much the same. As a child, unable to word his emotions, he was trapped. And now, unwilling to word his emotions, it was too late to escape that trap. But he had dug his own grave.

"John…what do you thing about school?"

His head shot up at this. Rose was standing in the doorway, using her shoulder to lean against the frame. It had been three weeks since his last performance and he could tell she was worried about his lack of activity.

"I mean you spend so much time writing and performing music…do you ever even think about college? Most kids your age can't wait to leave home and be off on their own."

But he has never been home. Living with his parents…that was a house…always empty. And since he began living Rose, they hadn't stopped moving. By the age of 15, John had been to 23 different countries and learned 7 different languages. He had no place to call his own. No place that gave him that pride or security.

"I'm ok. I was not made for dorms or parties."

It was true. John was an extreme introvert. But he had often dreamed of being the opposite. The teen had to constantly remind himself that, even if he did go to college, he would be too much of a loser to be invited to those parties. John was more likely to sit in his room all night, watching romantic comedies and munching on munchies.

Rose let out a soft sigh and a resigning fine in response. This wasn't the first time she tried to get John to participate in the real world. The blonde did her best to raise the boy, but she was never really the parenting type, there for wasn't prepared to deal with a teenage boy's issues. But Rose knew enough to know that John's problems weren't exactly typical. She constantly blamed herself for this, for pushing him to focus on his music and keeping him on the move. Still, in the back of her mind, she knew that it had started before she had met John.

"We leave in a couple hours. You packed?"

"Always."

This time, they were going to London. John had been to London numerous times, for both training and performances. It was one of John's favorite places. He loved the rainy weather and the somewhat regal feel about it. The place just seemed so sophisticated in his mind.

No more then three hours later, they sat in there first-class seats, waiting for everyone else to board. John assumed his usual flight position with his small structure curled into a almost-ball on the seat. Yes he was tiny. John had gotten almost all his mother's short Italian features. The only exception was his Scandinavian father's bright blue eyes and lean form. To sum it up, he looked like an Italian, blue eyed, short but lengthy, sixth grader of a 17year old. John felt his arms and legs were a bit too long and he was a bit too curvy for a dude. He felt his eyes were a bit too big and his cheek bones were a bit too high. He felt his lips were a little too thin and his hair was a little too dark. In other words he felt like an alien. But, unknown to him, he was beautiful to the rest of the world.

"So, how is London?"

Dave had arrived a few hours ago and was currently balancing the phone between his head and shoulder talking to Dirk as he unpacked.

"Oh it's just lovely, darling. Perhaps even better once I leave my hotel room."

Dave knew his British accent was a _little_ rusty. But hey maybe he could improve while he is here.

"Maybe you should."

The blonde had finished unpacking and was currently hunting for the TV remote. For some reason, people at hotels feel the need to hide it from him every time.

"Maybe when it stops raining."

Dave had never really been one for rain. Well…he didn't actually mind it. But he wasn't one to get off on it. Also the room was nice enough that he was in no rush to leave.

"Ha don't be such a wussie!"

"Bloody wanker…"

This was his response but he had yet to learn what that meant. By then he had found the remote and was flipping through movie options. They weren't good but he found one eventually.

"Whatever, I gotta go. Call me again before you go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah ok. Bye."

And with that the conversation was over. The movie Dave has chosen to watch was called Con Air. It was the single worst movie he had ever seen…aside from Ghost of Girlfriends Past, but that was because Matthew McConaughey was a disease that needed to be avoided at all costs. The blonde wasn't even suppose to be in that stupid theater.

Anyways, the movie was terrible.

Time to make music. Sadly Dave didn't have his equipment with him so he could really do much. But his computer had a bunch of beats he recorded a while back that he could mess with.

After plugging in his headphones and slipping them on, he got down to business. Music was his passion. He had never really created his own stuff until after his parents died, but even before that he couldn't live without it. There was constantly music blasting in his ears and even when there wasn't any, it still played in his mind. In school, all his papers would be covered with song lyrics and eventually he got permission to listen to his music during school just so he could focus. Dave listened to everything, from rap to classical. Even the language didn't matter. In his mind, all music spoke he same language, just different dialects. Music was his form of communication. It was the words he could never say. It was the emotions he could never express. It was him. He was music.

**How was it? Bad? Good? Let me know. I feel as if I kinda rushed it and that it was too short but I don't know. Oh and…Takiya Skrywer? Yeah I just meant mysteries in general so it can mean whatever you want it to mean. Also, no the trolls don't know John yet and John doesn't know the trolls yet. Uhh so yeah thank u all so much for reading this and I hope you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dave POV:

The first time Dave saw John, he laughed his ass off. Here he was expecting some great Victorian style teen mature way beyond their years. But no. Instead, this fabulous John Egbert looked like a pre school student dressing up as their dad for Halloween. He had painfully obvious buck teeth and glasses covering wide eyes that all but screamed of innocents and nativity. It wasn't until the boy actually began to play that Dave finally took him seriously. The moment his fingers touched the key, it was like an off switch. The song he played was sad, like that heart wrenching kind of painful. Like someone reached inside of you and took everything out. The kind the makes breathing begin to seem like a waste of time.

But it was beautiful. Suddenly John didn't seem so young. The pre school student seemed to grow older and more tired with each note. His eyes mirrored those who had seen too much of the bad in this world to believe in the good. His entire demeanor gave off a feeling of helplessness. He seemed so unhappy.

Dave stayed in his trance for the remainder of the song, his breathing patterns falling in beat with the music. When it ended, his eyes finally pulled away from the musician's fingers to look around the room. The girls sitting behind him were giggling and giving him the batting eyelash treatment. Dave was used to this kind of thing, but for some reason, it irritated him now. He wanted to yell at them and tell them to listen and pay attention to the music. He wanted to strip them of all their senses besides hearing so that they would listen. Why was no one listening? True musicians need their music to be heard. It's what they live for. This boy needs to be heard so why isn't anyone trying?

Dave fought the urge to just stand up and scream at everyone to just shut the fuck up. There was so much noise and chatter. It just wasn't right.

The majority of the performance went on like that. John playing, and people not meeting Dave's expectations. That is…until the last one. It wasn't sad. No. It felt more like the world was dropped on you. Suddenly, you feel trapped. You feel like there is no escape and that everyone has just left you here alone. People have moved on but yet your still living in your world of darkness and hopelessness.

Everyone in the room could feel it. It was like a dark cloud had fallen over the room. There was no more talking and laughing, just the loud intake of breath when you realize you were unconsciously holding it.

When the song ended, there was silence.

John POV:

Once the performance was over and John was back to his hotel room, he began his traditional thank-god-it's-over routine. See, as unhappy as he was most of the time, when he got the chance to be alone without Rose in the next room over, he knew how to enjoy himself.

That's right, you guessed it. Backstreet Boys. John had always been a closet fan.

why? He has no clue whatsoever. Turning up the music as loud as possible, he began to

dance around to Inconsolable, eventually gathering enough self-confidence to sing along

as well. After a while, he started singing to his pillow, feeling the need to express his

emotions to something.

After about an hour of Nick, Howie, Brian, A.J., and Kevin, there was a knock at

door. _Well fuck…this is embarrassing_ John hung his head in shame as he flicked off his

music and went to go answer the door. Having anticipated either a security guard or a

mother of young children, seeing a guy around his age kinda freaked him out.

But hey, eye candy right before bed never hurt anyone. And this guy was the

sweetest kind. He had kind of longish, kind of shortish blond hair with swoopy-like

bangs. Next this one would notice would probably be the eyes but seeing as they

were covered by sunglasses, describing those will come later. The guy's rather pale face

was this almost perfect v-shape. His body wasn't unpleasant either. The only thing to

distract from his sex-godliness, was the dash of freckles lightly coating his cheeks and

nose, giving off a cute vibe.

Then John saw the guy's face and remembered the situation he was in. And

judging by the expression the blonde's face, I would say he wasn't expecting a young

man but instead a middle school girl who harbored a strange love for Backstreet Boys

the developed while trying to avoid "Bieber Fever". He began to feel the heat creeping up

his cheeks and shot his head down to avoid eye contact.

"You're…John Egbert…right?"

**I'm sorry. I know I probably sound horrible on the Dave part but…I don't know I**

**just wanted to write something to get out of my "now that we're actually doing shit**

**in school, life is pointless" faze and writing something. And yes its short, I just wrote **

**it within the time gap occurring between the time I finish the homework I**

**procrastinated and school. Meaning I gotta change into real clothes not pjs.**

**Thank you to people who favorite, follow, or/and review I love you with a dying**

**Passion. Btw I don't own homestuck or anything else mentioned in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My dear readers,  
i love you. im sorry. i will get back to writing, ive been crazy busy and schools a bitch. plz forgive me. also, totally off topic but any of u peeps seen the hobbit? my god it was beautiful and amazing and what did u guys think? i will get the next chapter to both of my stories up by i dont know...January 10. yeah. ill do that.**

Love,

Me 3


	5. Chapter 5

_Baby, I don't want to waste another day_  
_Keeping it inside, it's killing me_  
_'Cause all I ever want_  
_It comes right down to you, to you_

Dave was done. He was completely and utterly over this human bullshit. Who the hell blasts Backstreet Boys in a public hotel at two in the morning? With a deep sigh, the blonde slowly lifted his legs, pausing for a minute with them straight up in the air, before unceremoniously tossing them to the side and, using the momentum, throwing himself on his feet.

The young lad was graced with the curse of hypersensitive ears. Every little noise he heard, and registered. This made sleep difficult and sometimes impossible. The tv in the neighboring apartment, his brother's typing, the wind outside, even his own breath. Typically, he would just throw on some headphones and blast mind numbing music into his eardrums for a few hours. By the time he took them off, the volume on the world has turned down.

But this was really too much. Even normal people would be disturbed by this. So, clad in his Batman pajama pants and old white v-neck, he made his way out the door, and right on out of it as well, pausing only to grab his shades (hell would freeze the day Dave showed himself without them). He must've been quite a sight with his contradicting attire.

Stretching his arms out over his head while skillfully using his ellbow to knock on the door, he waited. Almost instantly, the music stopped. The part it stopped, made it sound like the singer choked. Slowly,

ever

so

slowly,

Dave heard footsteps making their way to the large wood doors. Then, once again,

ever

so

slowly

the door began to open. Revealing the last person Dave ever expected to see. In a million years. No. Probably not then either.

"You're...John Egbert...right?"  
His eyes were wide and perfectly circular. It was weird to look at the pianist up close. It didn't look quite as young as before, but his face still looked rather boyish and he was still on the...tiny side.

"Um...yeah that's probably my name..." His gaze shifted from shocked to curious. It was interesting. He had, prior to this, seemed like the nervous skittish type, but he wasn't. He just stared, openly and honesly.

"Are you not sure?" Though words were being exchanged, they weren't really speaking. The conversation was dry and void of any really emotion. They were too busy drinking each other in. But not in that way. It was kind of how you size up the competition, but not quite. More of...trying a new food? When you are taking that first bite and trying to decide whether or not you like it. So you keep eating bite after bite, taking longer each time, analyzing every tasteful sensation, until you either give up or give in.

"Yes. But how did you know?"

"Hate to break it to you, buddy boy, but you're kinda famous."

In response to this, he snorted. Then glanced behind the rather large blonde around the rather large hallway.

"Well I hate to break up this lovely conversation, but someone is bound to get pissed real quick in here so we should probably-" John pointed his finger to the sky and turned it in a quick circle, "-wrap it up."

"Ah darling, anyone awake enough to hear our little exchange, was awake enough to hear Backstreet Boys as you were, not too long ago, displaying your lovely music taste." at this, the boy did flush a little "I assure you, they are plenty pissed already."

"I get it. Don't worry, I'm done for tonight anyways. Those people can rest easy, Mr...?"

"Strider. Dave Strider."

"Strider..." He looked contemplative for a moment "you sound like someone out of an action movie."

Dave smirked a bit at that. Briefly imagining his name plastered across the big screen.

"Who knows. Maybe I'm a Russian spy. Or a federal prisoner on the run."

John just snorted again "I'm sure. Well agent Strider, I bid you goodnight and farewell."

"See you if I see you."  
"Same."

And with that, Dave Strider's short time with John Egbert came to an end and they set out on different paths along the rocky road of life.

Until the next morning.****

Well my lovelies, I did it. I updated. I think it's a miracle. I am sick and bored and so i decided to do something semi-productive while listen to Radioactive. And so yeah...nothing happened in this chapter really. Its just in the last chapter, i decided they needed to meet right? But then there wasn't much I could do with it from there. But now that it's over with, I can almost begin to begin the actually story. This is just a filler chapter really, with a point A and point B. It should get better now. ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU SO REVIEW IF YOU AT LEAST FEEL PITY FOR ME, FOLLOW IF YOU THINK THERE IS A SLIGHT POSSIBILITY YOU WOULD ENJOY THIS STORY, OR FAVORITE IF YOU ARE A GODSENT.


	6. Chapter 6 PLEASE READ- NOT AN UPDATE

NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ!

First thing, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person for not updating. I should never have started Supernatural or Doctor Who. I WILL update as soon as possible so if you've stuck with me...dont give up. Thats all...and I am really really really sorry...

I love all you sweet cheeks


End file.
